HunterXHunter: Another History
by X-crow
Summary: Esta es una historia alternativa a la de la serie, este es un ¿que pasaría si?, Kurapica, es una chica que quiere convertirse en cazadora, para poder vengar a su pueblo, y para eso tendra que pasar por múltiples pruebas y conflictos, Kurapica Fem X Leorio
1. Chapter 1

Buenas este fic es de cazador x, pero aquí cambie varios aspecto de la serie, pues me pregunte qué pasaría si cambiase el sexo de Kurapica a mujer, y así nació la idea central de este fic, en el cual Kurapica (mujer), es la protagonista, y empieza desde el segundo capítulo de la serie, espero que sea de su agrado, y no me va muy bien obedecer una línea de personalidad de los personajes de una determinada serie

Chica x Kuruta x se avecina la tormenta

Una joven de tez blanca, pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, ojos azules claros, era una joven alta, y esbelta, llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos, zapatos azules claros, Chaleco blanco, una chaqueta azul, y una falda a media pierna azul, estaba caminando entre la multitud de la isla ballena, hace algunos días había empezado su viaje, para convertirse en cazadora, la muchacha, sintió hambre así que busco un lugar donde comer, y después de caminar se encontró con un local la fallada era sencilla, estaba construido de madera, entro se sentó en una mesa la cual estaba al aire libre, el encargado del local, que también era el mesero, se acercó

-¿Qué quiere usted, señorita?-pregunto el mesero a la mujer

-Un filete con ensalada-le contesto la joven

-¿Algo para beber?-pregunto el mesero

-Un jugo de frambuesa-le contesto la chica

-En unos minutos le traigo el pedido-le comento el encargado

A los minuto después llego el plato

-Enseguida le traigo el jugo-le dijo el encargado

Mientras comía el almuerzo, la mente de ella se llenó de recuerdo, la joven era la última de su tribu, la tribu Kuruta, los miembros de Kuruta habían sido masacrado solo por sus ojos, los cuales se volvían rojo cuando estaban furiosos, y estos conservaba ese color cuando el Kuruta moría cundo estaba furioso, esos ojos son valiosos para los coleccionistas, y los que causaron la masacre eran un grupo de ladrones llamado el Genei Ryodan, eso fue hace 5 años. Ella solo era una niña de 12 años, estaba escondida en el sótano de su casa, y vio desde un agujero de la madera, que su padre estaba luchando contra un sujeto, pero perdió y el extraño le arranco sus ojos, al día siguiente cuando termino la masacre la joven subió y miro que su familiares no tenía sus ojos al igual que gran parte de su tribu, al principio lloro, pero después los enterró y juro ante sus tumbas que se iba a vengar de aquellos que los habían matado, y tomo la decisión de hacerse una cazadora de listas negras.

Su cara estaba serena mientras comía, la comida era realmente buena, el mesero llego a la mesa con una bandeja en la cual estaba el vaso de jugo, el mesero tomo el vaso

-Aquí tiene-le dijo el amable encargado, pero observo que una araña se acercaba al joven, exclamo asustado-Una araña y es venenosa

Y era cierto, una araña se acercaba a la joven

-Señorita, no se mueva, si se mueve la va a picar-grito el asustado señor

La araña se acercó a la mano de la joven, la chica miro a la araña, y sus ojos se volvieron rojo, ella con un movimiento rápido, tomo el tenedor y con el servicio lanzo lejos a la araña, el utensilio para comer se clavó en la pared, y la araña la cual había estado a punto de morir, se fue con rapidez, aliviada por no perder su única vida, la pelirrubio siguió comiendo, entonces observo como el caballero que atendía el puesto de pescado al lado del restaurant, salió corriendo tras un ladrón, y exclamaba " un ladrón, un ladrón", siguió observando, y vio que un tipo de traje, el cual llevaba una maleta, unos lentes oscuro, tez blanca y pelo negro corto, se robó algo de pescado y salió corriendo, también se fijó en un niño de unos 12 años, tez blanca, pelo azabache, vestido con una chaqueta verde, pantalones corto del mismo color, el cual llevaba una mochila en su espalda, y sostenía una caña de pescar, miro al hombre, y después se fue. La joven termino de comer, pago la cuenta y se fue del restaurant, el barco salía mañana a las seis en punto, así que debía encontrar un alojamiento para pasar la noche, después de buscar, encontró uno el cual era barato, la joven entro al cuarto que había tomado, el cual tenía un piso de madera, paredes de madera, una cama, con una cómoda, una ventana con cortinas blancas, y una lámpara colgaba del techo, la joven dejo su bolso rojo, el baño estaba en la misma pieza, la chica abrió la puerta del baño

-Al fin, necesitaba un baño-comento la joven pelirrubia

Después de ducharse, se puso una toalla, para cubrirse su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama a cercarse el cabello

"Mi nombre es Kurapica, soy la última mimbro de la tribu Kuruta, la cual fue masacrada por la araña, jure vengarme, y para eso voy hacerme cazadora de listas negra".

Después de cercarse, la joven Kurapica, se acostó y se puso a leer un libro.

A la maña siguiente, la chica se levantó, se puso su ropa, se llevó su bolso, pago el alojamiento se fue al Neptuno, el barco que lo iba a llevar a su destino, el sol estaba recién saliendo, la joven subió al barco y se sentó a esperar que el trasporte acuático zapase, un rato después el barco empezó a moverse, y al mismo momento el sujeto de cabello negro, y el niño de pelo azabache, que había visto con anterioridad el día pasado, trataban de detener el barco, pero sin resultado, entonces el niño corrió por el otro lado seguido por ese tipo de lentes oscuro, el niño agito su caña, y el anzuelo se sujetó de unos de los mástiles, ambos saltaron y pudieron subir al barco.

El viaje continuaba, Kurapica, la cual seguía sentada, mantuvo durante un rato la atención en aquel niño de pelo azabache, el cual estaba concentrado pescando en la borda, después bajo su mirada, en el barco ya se empezaba a ver los efecto del mareo, pues un grandulón estaba mareado, y fue a vomitar en la borda, en ese momento se escucharon los pasos del capitán el cual iba con sus marineros, ellos se estaban riendo de aquel grandulón, y de los aspirante que iba a pasar lo mismo que ese hombre. En el barco se inició un tipo de lucha, unos de los marineros movía un cuchillo que había tomado de unos de los aspirante a cazador, el cual lo había lanzado, pero el marinero lo había percibido y tomado

-Haber si puede recuperarlo-el marinero retaba al aspirante, el aspirante enojado trataba de golpear al marinero, que esquivaba con mucha facilidad los golpes, pero a ella, no le intereso y siguió pensando en su posición, al final la lucha que había empezado, termino cuando el capitán que por cierto era un tipo barbudo y entrado de experiencia dijo "Ya es suficiente", el marinero se acercó a los dos hombres y observo al aspirante durante un rato

-Quiero que te bajes, quiero que te bajes de mi barco- el capitán le dijo al sujeto

-¿Qué?-pregunto un sorprendido aspirante a cazador, mientras dos marinero lo tomaba de los hombros, y llevaba al desafortunado a la borda-Oigan, suéltenme

Pero los marineros, no escucharon sus suplicar y arrojaron al tipo hacía el mar, el sujeto dio un grito antes de caer a las aguas marinas, unos de los marineros arrojo un salvavidas.

-Ustedes están en mi barco, y tendrán que obedecer todas mis órdenes- empezó hablar el capitán a los sorprendidos aspirantes-Tirare por la borda a todo aquel que encuentre desagradable

Kurapica, estaba pensando en su tribu, y en la prueba, hasta que escucho al mismo niño de pelo azabache decir "se acerca una tormenta" la joven pelirrubio, presto atención a aquel muchacho

-¿No me digas que entiendes lo que dice las gaviotas?-pregunto el sujeto de lentes negros

-Si-le contesto el niño azabache-Bueno un poco

La chica observo a las gaviotas, y se fijó en la conducta de aquellas aves marinas

-Tal vez, ese niño tenga razón-pensó Kurapica


	2. Chapter 2

Bajad las velas X tormenta X Orgullo

La velas se bajaron a la orden del capitán, la tripulación amarraron las velas, preparándose para la tormenta que se aproximaba, Kurapica, estaba sentado y con los ojos cerrados, pareció sentir unos pasos que estaba ceca de ella, en eso la joven sintió que unos trozo de un cubo se acercaba a ella, así que esquivo los trozos y después se reincorporó a su posición original, se escuchó que alguien se quejaba de algo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia

-Debe ser un inútil-pensó Kurapica mientras descansaba sus ojos

En unos momentos las nubes se tiñeron de negro, y un silencio se apodero del lugar, la joven que estaba hiendo a refugiarse de la tormenta, sintió Algo y giro sus ojos hacía el poste mayor de la nave , se escuchó el trueno y luego un rayo, y de pronto el mástil mayor brillo, todas las personas se reunieron frente al mástil, sorprendida por el brillo

-¿Qué es eso?-uno de los pasajeros estaba sorprendido al ver ese fenómeno

-Le dice fuego fatuo-el capitán respondió a la pregunta

-¿Y qué es el fuego Fatuo?- chico de pelo azabache pregunto

La joven de pelo rubio, se acercó al lado del chico y respondió a su pregunta, el niño de pelo azabache dijo después de escuchar la explicacion; Ya veo

-Hasta que por fin hablaste, chiquilla-dijo el tipo de traje, y pelo negro-¿Deberíamos darte las gracias por la explicación?

El tono burlón y la mueca de burla de esa persona, molesto a Kurapica, en eso el capitán dijo; hiciste una leyenda, que dice que si se ve el fuego fatuo, esa persona no llega con vida a su casa

El tipo de pelo negro, paro sus muecas y observo al capitán

-Eso me suena bien-

La joven kuruta, tuvo que ir a un espacio cerrado, para refugiarse de la tormenta, se acostó en una maca, y empezó a leer su libro.

El barco se movía de un lado a otro, al baile de las aguas tormentosas, los pasajeros, se sentía en una montaña rusa, pues ellos iban y venían, pero solo tres persona estaban tranquila, el chico del pelo azabache que jugaba con un barril, el burlón de traje y maleta el cual se arreglaba su corbata viéndose al espejo, y Kurapica que leía con afanosa atención su libro, por un momento pareció que el agua estaba un poco más tranquila, el chico de pelo azabache, le daba una hierba a un mareado, la joven Kurapica observo al chico, y le agrado la inocencia y la ingenuidad que él tenía, en ese instante entro al cuarto el capitán y se acercó al tipo de pelo negro

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el capitán

-Espera, ¿quieres que le diga, como me llamo?-un sorprendido hombre pregunto

-así es-el capital miro al sujeto con seriedad

-Yo me llamo Gon-el joven de pelo azabache contesto la pregunta del capitán, con ingenuidad

La joven pelo rubia dejo su libro y apoyo sus manos en la maca

-Mi nombre es Kurapica-se presentó la chica a los demás

-he, bueno, yo me llamo Leorio-el hombre de pelo negro contesto con molestia y resignación

-Bien, Gon, Kurapica y Leorio-el capitán miro a los tres y pregunto-¿Por qué, quiere convertirse en cazadores?

-Oye, eso es personal-un molesto Leorio observo al capitán con enfado

-Solo contesten-el capitán mantuvo su compostura

-¿Qué es lo que dijo, anciano?-Leorio estaba enojado

-Mi padre es un cazador, y quiero saber de qué se trata lo que él hace-Gon le contesto al capitán y pregunto-¿Usted, podía contarme?

-He Gon, tranquilízate, aún no he terminado de hablar con este decrepito anciano-Leorio miro algo molesto al chico y luego observo al capitán

-Yo, solo le estoy diciendo cual es mi razón…-Gon fue interrumpido por Leorio

-Pero yo no se lo voy a decir, nunca le dire mi razón-Leorio interrumpió a Gon con su mal humor y agrego-tengo una política, y es no contestar algo a una persona sobre mí

La joven Kurapica, le encontró algo de razón, al hombre burlesco, así que quiso intervenir

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Leorio-la joven de pelo rubio bajo de su amaca y se acercó al grupo

-Muy bien, ¿dime, cuántos años tienes, jovencita?-Leorio observo a la pelo rubio-No me trates de forma amistosa

-Es demasiado fácil, evitar la pregunta, diciendo una historia inventada-Kurapica no le hizo caso al molesto Leorio, que se enfureció más por la falta de atención de Kurapica a su pregunta-como sea, considero que las mentiras, son igual de vergonzosas que la codicia

-Discúlpate, y llámame señor Leorio-el pelo negro estaba aún más molesto

-Pero mis razones son personales, así que no contestare a esa pregunta-la joven termino diciendo

-Señor Leorio, llamame señor Leorio-el joven de pelo negro estaba furioso, y echaba humo

La joven Kurapica observo a Leorio, su cara estaba enojada, y un ambiente tenso se produjo

-Si no responden a mí pregunta, le pido amablemente, que se bajen del barco-dijo el capitán- Que no lo entienden, su prueba comenzó al subirse a este barco

El capitán mostro una licencia de cazador, Gon, Kurapica, y Leorio, se quedaron atónito al ver esa licencia

-Yo soy un encargado de ver quien puede convertirse en cazador, hay muchos aspirantes, pero como los examinadores no alcanzan a verlo a todos, debo elegir quien es apto-El capitán explico su función

-Vaya, lamentablemente debo contestar a esa pregunta-Leorio estaba resignado y agrego-La razón por la que quiero convertirme en cazador es

-Soy la última descendiente de mi tribu, la tribu Kuruta- interrumpió la joven a Leorio

-Eres mala educada, he chiquilla, iba a darle mi razón-Leorio ya estaba más enfurecido con la Kuruta

-Es porque te demoraste-pensó Kurapica y continuo su explicación-La clase de cazadora que quiero ser, es la cazadora de la lista negra

-¿Y cuál es la razón?-

-Hace unos cuatro años atrás, mi tribu fue mascarada por el famoso grupo de bandidos el Gen'ei Ryodan, ahora me decide a capturarlo, para vengar a mis compañeros-la joven Kurapica le contesto al capitan

-Los de Gen,ei Ryodan, son peligroso, incluso para los grandes cazadores-el capitán comento a la chica y agrego-Puedes morir, chica

-No tengo miedo, mi único miedo es que mi rabia desaparezca por completo-Kurapica le contesto al capitán

-Para eso no necesitas convertirte en cazadora-Leorio miro a la chica

-Hay información, que solo los cazadores pueden obtener, Leorio- Kurapica le contesto algo molesta por el comentario del sujeto

-He dicho, que me llamaras señor Leorio-exclamo Leorio enojado

-¿Y cuál es tu Razón, señor Leorio?-pregunto el capitán

-Mi razón, es por el dinero, con el puedo comprar todo, incluso mujeres-exclamo Leorio eufórico

-Que vaga razón, el dinero no puede comprar la gracia-Kurapica interrumpió a Leorio

-Es la última vez-exclamo Leorio y observo a la joven pelo rubio –Creo que la chiquilla de la tribu Kuruta, no tiene educación, sal lo arreglamos

La joven, estaba molesta por ese tipo, ya le había sacado de todo quicio

-Le hare tragar sus palabras-Kurapica observo molesta a Leorio

-Vamos afuera-exclamo Leorio

Los dos salieron del cuarto, mientras que el capitán los llamaba

Nota del autor

Bueno espero que le haya agradado este capítulo

1.- Ya sé que tal vez mucho estaría molesto por poner a Kurapica como mujer, pero es solo algo que se me ocurrió de repente, yo sé que el personaje de Kurapica es hombre, y lo ha demostrado en varios capítulos, pero esto es solo un ¿qué pasaría?

2.- Estoy pensando que este Kurapica ( mujer), tendrá una relación como de hermana mayor hermano menor con Gon, ya que ella es mayor que muchacho

3.-No sé si hacer una pareja entre esta versión femenina de Kurapica y Leorio, todavía estoy debatiendo, pues sé que el original no le interesa tener pareja, pero no sé.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucha X Disculpas X Camino al examen

Los dos se observaban, la joven Kurapica saco sus armas, dos espadas medianas, y miro a su contrincante, el cual saco un cuchillo

-Entonces, vamos-exclamo Leorio

Ambos dieron un salto y chocaron sus armas, y cuando llegaron al suelo, ambos estaban en diferentes lados, Leorio recibió una pequeña cortada en su brazo izquierdo, al igual que Kurapica, que tenía una cortada en su hombro derecho, además el cuchillo alcanzo a rasgar un poco de la parte frontal de su traje, la lluvia caía sobre ellos y empapaba su rostro y ropa y se confundía con sus gotas de sudor, después ambos volvieron a chocar sus armas, un marinero estaba subiendo a la velas. Los dos aún continuaba su batalla, chocando sus armas, Leorio, quería darle una lección a Kurapica, por su falta de respeto hacía el, y Kurapica, por el orgullo de su tribu

-Eres bastante buena, para ser solo una chica-Leorio sostenía su cuchillo, y se veía la sangre que corría por sus mejillas

-Lo mismo dijo, eres basta bueno para ser un papanatas- Kurapica sostenía sus cuchillos, y le corría la sangre en su hombros

-Ataca-exclamo Leorio

Ambos de nuevo chocaron espada, entonces un rayo cayó, el cielo se ilumino y el marinero iba directo al agua, los tres corrieron para tratar de atajar al marinero en problemas, pero no pudieron alcanzarlo, Gon dio un salto, Kurapica salto para poder recoger y sostuvo los pies de Gon, el chico afirmo al marinero, Leorio afirmo la pies de Kurapica

Una gran hola mojo a los chicos

Al final los tres estaban a salvo, Leorio que se había mojado entero, solo estaba vestido con sus boxes, y estaba sentado al lado de Kurapica el cual después de mojarse tuvo que buscar un lugar para cambiarse de ropa, pues tenía ropa de respuesto, y se puso un pantalón gris, sus acostumbrados zapatos, una camisa gris y un peto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el joven Kuruta estaba sentado, sus piernas estaba entre cuzada, y sus ojos estaba cerrado, le daba algo de vergüenza ver a un hombre casi desnudo

-Gon, fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste-Leorio miro a su compañero de viaje, el cual estaba observando el mar desde

Gon, observo a Leorio

-Eso fue muy insensato, Gon- Kurapica regaño a su amigo

-Pudiste a ver muerto ahogado-Leorio le exclamo

-Pero me atraparon no es así-Gon sonrío

Kurapica miro a Gon, el niño se sento al lado de ellos

-Volviendo al tema-Gon miro a los dos jóvenes-¿En qué termino su duelo?

-El duelo, este…-Leorio se había olvidado del duelo

-Perdona mi dureza, señor Leorio-Kurapica miro a Leorio algo avergonzada por verlo solo con boxes

-No sea tan antipática, chica, me puede llamar Leorio-el pelo castaño oscuro se rascaba su nuca-Me disculpo por ofender a tu gente

La joven Kuruta, sonrío, realmente no era un tipo tan malo ese tal Leorio después de todo, el capitán, se rió y miro a los tres

-Bien, los tres han pasado la prueba-El capitán le dijo a los tres

-¿Qué?-los tres estaba sorprendido

-Lo llevare a la isla-El capitán dio media vuelta

-una pregunta, ¿puede esta cosa llegar a la isla?-le pregunto Leorio al capitán

-Este barco, es resistente, y puede llegar-El capitán le contesto a Leorio

El barco siguió y las nubes que tapaban el sol dejaron de hacer su trabajo, dando espacio a los rayos del sol y a la claridad

El barco anclo en el puesto de la isla, los tres aspirantes a cazador, bajaron por la escalera

-Vaya, hay mucha gente-Leorio miro a una multitud de extraños

-Todo con el mismo objetivo de convertirse en cazador-Kurapica estaba al lado de Leorio

-Bueno, debemos encontrar un trasporte a la ciudad-Leorio y Kurapica, observaron que Gon conversaba con el capitán, ambos se acercaron al experimentado

-¿Oiga, sabe si hay trasporte un trasporte a la isla?-Pregunto Leorio al capitán

-Le doy un consejo, bueno, pueden tomarlo con un servicio especial-El capitán apunto a un árbol solitario-Debe dirigirse a ese solitario cedro, es uno de los atajo que los llevaran hasta el lugar de la prueba

A los minutos después los tres se despedían del capitán, y después observaron un gran mapa que estaba en la pared pegado

-Bueno, no veo que sirva el camino al cedro-Leorio estaba observando el mapa- el atajo no pudiese alejar del camino

-Es verdad-Kurapica afirmo a Leorio

-Oigan, si se dirige a la ciudad, hay un trasporte que los llevaran directamente-una voz le dijo a Leorio, el dueño de la voz era un hombre de tez blanca, pelo naranjo corto, vestido con una camisa corta verde, pantalones café y botas

-¿Quién es usted?-le pregunto Leorio al hombre

-Me llamo Matiu, y como ustedes soy un aspirante a cazador-Le contesto el sujeto y le dio la mano a Gon-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Gon-el niño le dio la mano a Matiu

Le iba a dar la mano a Kurapica, pero ella había sentido algo perverso en esos ojos casi cerrados, Matiu retiro su mano algo decepcionado

-Tranquilo, ella es una chica algo extraña-Leorio le palmo la espalda al sujeto-¿Y vas a tomar el autobús

-Desafortunadamente, me mareo fácilmente-le contesto Matiu-A sí que pienso tomar el camino del cedro solitario

-Al igual que yo-Gon, estaba le dijo con su voz alegre

-Sabes, hace tiempo que busco compañía, ¿quiere ir conmigo?-pregunto Matiu

-Claro-Gon le contesto con su alegría

-No confiaría mucho en el-una chica se acercó al grupo

Kurapica observo, a la chica, era una joven de unos 14 años de edad, de tez blanca, un poco baja de estatura, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo era delgado, su pelo de color negro y le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba vestida de una camisa de manga larga, la cual le quedaba algo grande pues sus mangas tapaba su manos, unos pantalones cortos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zapatos negros, un gorro gris, llevaba puesta también una gafa de aviador, la cuales estaban encima de su frente, cargaba una mochila

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Kurapica a la joven

-Soy Ester, vengo de la islas del norte-Ester le contesto a la chica y agrego-No me confiaría de alguien con esos ojos

-O vamos, yo voy a ir directo a la ciudad-Leorio dijo y pregunto-¿Quién me acompaña?

-Yo voy por el camino del cedro-Gon empezó a caminar a caminar junto con Matiu

-Bueno haya tú-Leorio observo a Kurapica-Entonces vamos

-Lo siento, quiero saber qué es lo que piensa Gon- Kurapica siguió a Gon, aunque ella estaba preocupada, esos ojos le advertía que debía ser cuidadosa con Matiu, pero le preocupaba el niño

Ester observo al grupo retirarse, y a Leorio irse al bus

-Uf, bueno-Este empezó a seguir al grupo de Gon

1.- Bueno como vieron, he agregado a un personaje original para la historia

2.- Cambie el traje de Kurapica, al traje que uso el original en el primer capítulo en que apareció


	4. Chapter 4

Kurapica estaba atrás de Gon, mientras que Ester y Matiu los estaba siguiendo, caminaban hacía el cedro, el sendero era verdoso, y rodeados de montañas, la joven pelo rubio sentía que ese extraño llamad Matius no era tan inocente como se mostraba, cuando estaban empezando ya el bosque, Matius fingió caerse y torcerse un tobillo

-Está bien, señor Matius- Gon miro al sujeto

-Sí, solo fue un rasguño- Matius trato de levantase-Parece que me lastime

-Yo lo cargo-Gon tomo a Matius y lo cargo

Kurapica caminaba adelante del grupo junto con Estela, la joven rubia miro como Gon cargaba a Matius, le pareció muy abuso de confianza, pero siguió caminando

-Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Ester miro a la joven de ojos azules claros

-Kurapica-la joven de pelo rubio le contesto, después vio que Gon dejaba a Matius en el suelo

-Espere, por aquí debe a ver plantas medicinales-Gon se fue a buscar esas yerbas

-Oye espera, no podemos perder tiempo-Matiu estaba sentado en el suelo

-Oiga, si tienes tanta prisa-Kurapica miro a Matiu- ¿porque no camina?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el hombre

-Adiós Matiu-Kurapica se despidió el hombre

Ester lo estuvo observando durante unos segundos

-Idiota e imbécil-Ester siguió a Kurapica

Kurapica camino durante un rato y miro que Matius corría de un animal del bosque, el cual parecía a un rinoceronte, Kurapica suspiro y fue junto con Ester al lugar

Matiu sacó su arma dos palos

-Oiga Matiu, baje esa cosa-Kurapica se puso atrás del hombre y agrego-Supongo que no sabe usarla

-Pero es que…-Matiu estaba nervioso

En ese momento de los arbustos salió Gon, que había escuchado el grito que dio Matiu

-Gon-la Kuruta, sacó su arma y puso su arma en posición de combátete-Espera Gon, hay que acabar con el no hay otra opción

-Espera Kurapica- Gon se acercó al rinoceronte- solo está nervioso, pues su territorio fue invadido

-Que chico tan problemático-Ester saco de su espalda su arma, un martillo de hierro, su mango era del mismo hierro y su altura era de unos 2, 50, metros de altura

-Tranquilo, no te hare ningún daño, y no pienso invadir tu territorio, así que puedes tranquilizarte-Gon le sonrío a rinoceronte, parecía que la estrategia de Gon, estaba funcionando, pero en ese momento se escucharon que alguien estaba corriendo atrás del grupo

-Hazte un lado Gon-era una voz conocida para el grupo, era Leorio que salto y le pego al rinoceronte con su maletín

Todo estaban sorprendido por la aparición de este personaje, que lo arruino todo, el rinoceronte miro al pelo negro con enojo, dio un grito de enfado, Leorio al percibir que el rinoceronte estaba demasiado enfadado con él, Leorio, salió corriendo como alma arrancando de un demonio, el animal lo persiguió enfadado

- ¿Por qué decidió seguirnos?, ¿Por qué?-el Kuruta estaba sorprendido por la metida de pata de Leorio

-Es un idiota-Ester miro a Leorio que corría de un lado para otro para arrancar del rinoceronte

Al rato Leorio, se había subido a un árbol, Gon tranquilizo al animal, el pelo negro, explico porque estaba en ese sitio, el bus era una trampa, el cual estaba dando vuelta sin ir a la ciudad

-entonces el autobus era una trampa-Gon miro a Leorio

-Así es, la pase un poco mal, sabes Gon- Leorio cerro sus ojos

-Es suerte, que no seguí a esta persona-pensó Ester

-y te decidiste a seguir al pequeño de Gon, he Leorio-la kuruta le contesto un poco con ironía

-No, no exactamente, pero creí que les estaba siendo mucha falta, ya saben lo que dicen se necesita compañía para viajar-Leorio se rió y miro a la chica Kuruta-y además parece que tú me extrañaba, lindura

-No-la kuruta se sonrojo-Extrañar a alguien como tú, que idiota haría eso

-Fue una broma, chiquilla- Leorio se rió, pero paro y agrego-A sí que por favor Gon, ¿Por qué, no saca a este rinoceronte de aquí?

El rinoceronte se largó, Gon, se despedía de el con una mano alzada y sus sonrisa

-Hasta pronto-se despidió Gon, y vio que el animal se alejaba

-Hasta cuándo vamos a perder tiempo, en esta necedades-Matiu se quejaba- seguro que alguien nos pasó, chicos

Matiu observo para otro lado y siguió sus quejas

-Si no hubiésemos perdido tanto tiempo aquí, podíamos haber evitado enfrentar ese peligro-Matiu se quejaba

-Pero fue divertido-Gon sonrío y agrego- además encontramos al señor Leorio, y conocimos a la señorita Ester

Gon miro los tobillos de Matiu

-Y su tobillo se mejoró-Gon miro a Matiu conservando se notaba su alegre inocencia

-¿he?-Matiu estaba algo confuso

-Me alegro que se haya mejorado, señor Matiu- Kurapica con algo de ironía

Matiu observo a la joven peli rubio con algo de molestia.

Al tiempo después el grupo se encontraban frente a un pueblo que parecía, la casa de ese lugar era de piedras, unas cuerdas de tender con ropa tendida, y un cuervo complementaba ese sitio, que tenía una vereda angosta

-Qué extraño sitio, parece que no hubiese nadie- Leorio miro el lugar moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro y miro a los demás-¿Y ustedes que opinan?

-No es así, en este lugar hay gente-Gon miro hacía un lado

-Gon, tiene razón comiencen asustarse-Kurapica observo por algunos lados, se sentía algo en el aire

-Aunque algo vago, si escucho unas respiraciones humanas-Ester confirmo lo que decía Gon

-¿Por qué, dices eso?-pregunto Leorio que observaba para todos lados

-No escuchan una respiración, viene de todas partes-Kurapica le comento a Leorio

-A sí es, yo también la escucho-Gon observo una casa

-veamos-Leorio trato de escuchar pero no pudo se dio vuelta y observo al grupo-Desafortunadamente, soy una persona común y corriente

Se escuchó una pequeña risa de Gon, y corrió hacía una parte

-Gon- Kurapica siguió al chico

El chico pelo azabache miro hacía un callejón sin salida, hay estaba una anciana que sostenía un bastón que terminaba en una esfera roja, Kurapica y los demás observaron a la anciana, era una señora de edad, y era pequeña

-Señora, la encontré-Gon sonrió al descubrir a la señora

-Amigos, miren- Matiu les dijo a los chicos

Un montón de persona con túnica, mascara y peluca se amontonaban, el grupo dejo de ver a la anciana y miraron a la multitud que se juntaba

-¿Pero quién diablo son?-Leorio parecía algo asustado y molesto

Nota del autor

1.- He decidido hacer que Kurapica y Leorio, sean parejas, ya que Kurapica, en esta historia es mujer, además le pondría un toque de romance a la historia

2.-Ester, es un personaje original de mi propia creación, al igual que la isla de norte

3.-Hare otro personaje original, pero esta no acompañara al grupo, pero si sera muy amiga del grupo

Le doy gracia a flower scent, por ser la primera en escribirme un comentario en esta pagina


	5. Chapter 5

Camino peligroso X Camino seguro X silencio

Los viajeros observaron, un montón de personas, con sabana blancas, máscaras y peluca de diversos colores, acercarse a ellos

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- Ester estaba sorprendida por la intromisión de esas persona

Esas gentes, empezaron a decir; Doki Doki

-¿cómo que, doki doki?-Leorio estaba enfadado y observo a Matiu-¿Oye, seguro que este es el camino?

-Sí, estoy seguro-Matiu le contesto a Leorio y agrego-Pero, si quieren puede tomar otro camino

Kurapica observo a Matiu, en cierto modo ese tipo tenía razón

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos-Leorio se iba marchando cuando Kurapica lo detuvo

-Espera Leorio, el señor Matiu tiene razón-Kurapica miro a Leorio y agrego-Este es el único camino para llegar al examen

-¿Qué dices?-Leorio estaba molesto

-Estas tan furioso y mal genio, estúpido, que no te das cuenta-Ester que observaba a los individuos

-Los demás caminos están habitados por bestias y criaturas mágicas-Gon observo a Leorio

La anciana quedo al frente del grupo de extraños y observo a los aspirantes a cazadores

-Tal como dijo el niño, este es el único camino hacía el examen-La anciana afirmo lo que dijo Gon-Los otros caminos, están plagados de criaturas mágicas

El joven Gon, observo el bastón de la anciana, el chico se fijó que en ese sostenedor había una doble X, y no se demoró en decirlo ; Oigan, miren eso es la misma marca que llevaba el capitán

Todo el grupo se sorprendieron a ver que la anciana era parte de la prueba

-Sí, ya veo-Kurapica estaba sorprendido y agrego-Esta anciana, es parte de los obstáculos que debemos pasar, antes de tomar la prueba del cazador

-Maldición, es decir que esta mujer es uno de los examinadores - Leorio se veía molesto

-Doki, doki- Empezo a decir la anciana y luego los presente la siguieron, se oía el mismo sonido en todo el lugar

Todos observaron al grupo, Leorio, se veía molesto, el estaba cansado de esos examinadores

-Un aplastante examen de dos respuestas-la anciana exclamo

Los presentes pusieron cara de asombro, y Leorio pregunto; ¿Un examen, de que habla?

La anciana explico; El tiempo permitido para pensar, son de cinco segundo, si me dan la respuesta equivocada serán descalificados de inmediatamente, y tendrán que olvidarse de ser cazadores, deben de elegir una respuesta, diciendo una o dos, cualquier respuesta ambigua será considerada como incorrecta

-Oiga, espere un momento-Leorio se veía preocupado y le pregunto ala examinadora- ¿solo dará una pregunta a todos por igual?

-Eso será lo más rápido-la examinadora le contesto al joven de pelo negro

-¿Pero, si una persona se equivoca en su respuesta también yo pierdo, correcto?-Leorio apunto a Kurapica

-Eso es imposible-Kurapica puso una cara de molestia al ver que Leorio le apunto a ella-Yo diría que la posibilidad que suceda lo contrario es muy alta, hace que sienta ganas de llorar

-Eso quiere decir que si uno de nosotros contesta bien, todo pasaremos, que fácil-Gon se rasco su nuca y agrego-Además no soy bueno para los exámenes

Matiu que miraba todo con atención dijo; Pero yo sí, déjeme ensayar a mí primero, abuela

-¿Supongo que te sientes seguro, de hacerlo?-la anciana pregunto con una sonrisa sospechosa

-Sí, sellamos el trato- Matiu sonrío y observo-Lo siento, es que no quiero arriesgarme que ustedes pierdan, queridos amigos

-Señor Matiu- Gon parecía algo confuso

-Lo lamento por ustedes-Matiu observo al grupo con una sonrisa malévola y agrego-Pero, jamás fue mi intención convertirme en su amigo, solo quería llegar a salvo a esta ciudad, yo soy muy bueno en juego donde se tenga que usar el cerebro, ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, así que olvídense de mi, quieren

Kurapica pensó; Así que ese era su plan, utilizarnos, para ser unas defensas y llegar a este sitio

-¿Así que piensas abandonarnos?-Leorio se oía furioso por lo que dijo Matiu, el pelo negro iba hacer un escándalo, pero fue detenido por Kurapica; Déjalo Leorio, escuchar la pregunta, pensó que nos dará un poco más de ventaja

-Eso es cierto, pero es…-fue interrumpido por la risa de Matiu

-Hágamelo rápido, anciana-Matiu estaba riendo

-Esta es la pregunta, ambas, tu madre y tu novia, son secuestrada por hombres malos, y solo puede salvar a una, ¿a la madre o a la novia?, ¿a cuál salvaría?-La anciana le pregunto a Matiu

El sujeto, estaba sorprendido

-En serio, esta es una pregunta que no tiene respuesta-la joven pelo rubio estaba sorprendida por la pregunta

-Bueno, debes contestar en cinco segundo, cinco, cuatro..-la anciana fue interrumpida por Matiu que contesto; la primera

-¿Cómo llegaste a la respuesta?-la anciana le pregunto a Matiu y este contesto con una voz de de sabiondo; ya sabe, querida anciana, solo hay una madre en el mundo, pero uno siempre puede encontrar otra novia

La anciana, hablo con los sujeto de túnica, Kurapica, se fijó que Leorio estaba enfadado, entonces, los sujeto de la túnica se dividieron, y la anciana le dijo a Matiu; Bien, puedes irte

El sujeto de ojos malévolos, camino por el camino y miro a los chicos; Bueno, lo estaré esperando.

Matiu, se fue corriendo, y cuando este salió del camino, los de la túnica cerraron de nuevo el paso

Leorio, que otra vez había perdido los estribos le grito a la anciana; No se burle d enosotros, este examen es una vergüenza, aun si logra salvar a su novia, podía usted afirmar que cometió un error, contésteme abuela

Kurapica, miraba a Leorio, mientras que el hombre de pelo negro continuaba reclamando; no debería existir una pregunta a una respuesta tan estúpida

-O usted quiere, que escojamos la respuesta que a usted le conviene- Leorio acerco su cara y luego le dio la espalda a la anciana-Me voy a regresar, voy a tomar otro camino

-Ya es muy tarde, si no toma el examen será descalificado-La anciana le comento a Leorio, el cual paro y sorprendido pregunto; ¿Qué?

-No tendrá calificación para convertirse en cazador-La anciana le comento a Leorio

En ese momento, Kurapica, escucho un grito, era el grito de Matiu, y tal parecia que Gon, había escuchado también ese grito, Gon empezó a caminar para adeltante, pero fue detenido por la mano de la joven rubio y Ester, que también había escuchado ese ruido, Kurapica observo a Leorio y exclamo; Espera Leorio

-Qué sucede-Leorio le exclamo a Kurapica, y pregunto molesto- Estas diciendo que debemos pasar por esta estúpida prueba

-Este examen…-Kurapica le iba a decir a Leorio algo, pero fue interrumpida por la anciana

-Suficiente, no permitiré que hables más chiquilla-la anciana miro a la joven Kuruta, la pelo rubio miro a la anciana que sonrío

Kurapica, se tuvo que callar y no seguir hablando, pues la anciana podía descalificarla, la abuela le dio dos opciones; Tienen dos opciones, uno, toma el examen o dos no lo tomas

-La número uno-Kurapica, le exclamo a la anciana ella ya se había dado cuenta de la trampa y pensó-Date cuenta Leorio, es un truco muy simple y agrego observando en forma disimulada a Gon-Tu también lo escuchaste, así que debe darte cuenta del truco de esta pregunta

Y observo a Ester, la cual estaba callada desde hace un rato, la joven pensó; Ya te debiste de dar cuenta de la respuesta, Ester

-Bueno, aquí va-Y empezó a decir la pregunta-Su hija y su hijo, son raptado, uno es la hija y el otro es el hijo, ¿Cuál hijo escogerías?

Leorio fue hacía una pared, en el cual había un montón de palo, ya había explotado realmente, la anciana contaba; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ya se acabó el tiempo

-Alístense, para un paliza-Leorio levanto con furia el palo de madera que había encontrado

-¿Esa es su respuesta?-la anciana pregunto con su sonrisa irónica

-No, Leorio- Kurapica detuvo al hombre de pelo negro

-Maldita bruja, todo esto es una trampa, yo lo supe desde un comienzo-Leorio bajo el palo con un poco más de tranquilidad-Ahora vera, ¿Cómo se atreve a divertirse, dándonos semejante examen tan vergonzoso?

Leorio agito el palo de un lado para el otro y dijo; Arrepiéntase

-Leorio, tranquilo-Kurapica trataba de detener a Leorio, que de nuevo se estaba enfureciendo

-Cállate chiquilla-Leorio le contesto a Kurapica y agrego-Llevare a esta bruja como botín al lugar del examen, y le enseñare a todo esos condescendiente examinadores una lección, ¿dígame, que tiene que ver esta prueba con convertirse en cazador?, al diablo con todo estos obstáculo para pasar la prueba

Kurapica se acercó al lado de Leorio, y le dijo; Leorio, va echar a perder todo nuestro esfuerzo

-¿Qué dices?-Leorio estaba confuso

-Tranquilo Leorio, que pasamos el examen-Kurapica le contesto a un confuso Leorio y agrego-Guardar silencio, ese es la respuesta correcta

-Exactamente, como tú lo dijiste-Kurapica le comento a Leorio y agrego-No existe respuesta alguna Leorio, tienes razón, sin embargo las reglas nos dicen, respondiendo la pregunta escogiendo el uno o el dos

Kurapica miro a Leorio, y utilizando su dedo para hacer la señal de silencio y dijo; Es decir en otras palabras guardar silencio

-Pero Matiu, él pudo pasar y…-Leorio apunto el horizonte, pero fue interrumpido por la joven Kuruta

-Ella solo dijo puede seguir, pero hace unos minutos lo escucho gritar, tal vez fue atrapado por el animal mágico-Kurapica levanto su mano y observando a Leorio con una cara de pensadora agrego-Trato de engañarnos, pero termino cavando su propia tumba, después de todo este no es el camino correcto

Kurapica bajo su mano y observo a la multitud

-¿Qué?-Leorio aún seguía en su confusión

-Así-la anciana confirmo lo que había dicho la joven de pelo rubio, en ese momento dos del grupo que llevaba túnica abrieron la puerta, la anciana agrego-El camino correcto es por hay

El grupo formado, por la Kuruta, Gon Leorio y Ester, observaron la salida

-Este camino los llevara directo, tardara dos horas en llegar a la cima-la anciana le dijo al grupo

-guardar silencio siempre lo supe-Leorio aún seguía sorprendido

-También eres mentiroso-Ester por fin pudo hablar y agrego-Y eres un idiota que se enfada con facilidad

-Mira a que se le ocurrió hablar-Leorio se molestó con Ester, la joven saco la lengua y cerró su ojo izquierdo

-pero si no está satisfechos, pueden tomarme como rehén y llevarme a donde quieran-la anciana inclino su cabeza

Leorio miro a la anciana con una cara de arrepentimiento y tiro el palo al suelo, dijo; Lo siento, señora lo lamento mucho

La joven Kuruta miro a Leorio, por lo menos él se sabía disculpar cuando se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado

-He, por lo menos es sincero-Ester le comento a Kurapica mientras con el codo le golpeaba despacio la cadera la joven pelo rubio-Y al parecer, a él le gustas, pues se controla la mayoría de las veces, cuando tu trata de calmarlo

-¿Que dices?-Kurapica le pregunto en voz baja y con los cachete colorados

La anciana lo miro sonriendo y dijo; No necesitas disculparte, hago esto apra conocer a persona como usted, solo escuche trabaje duro y sea un buen cazador

-O si-Leorio le sonrió

A los minutos después, el grupo se estaba marchando mientras que la anciana le decía; Ahora ya pueden irse, la pareja que vive bajo el solitario cedro, serán sus navegantes

Gon respiro y dijo; No hay respuesta, la pregunta de la anciana no tiene solución

Kurapica, Leorio y Ester, sonrieron

-¿Todavía, estás pensando en eso?-pregunto Leorio riendo y agrego-No tienes que hacerlo

-¿Por qué?-Gon le pregunto a Leorio

-El examen termino-Leorio le contesto a Gon

-Aunque odie decirlo, pero el viejo tiene razón-Ester sonrío y miro a Gon, luego lo abrazo y le dio le sobo la cabeza, Gon trataba de zafarse-Me gustaría celebrarlo, pero aún falta algunos obstáculos

Gon se pudo zafar de la mano de Ester

-Pero, ¿Qué pasaría, si tenemos que afrontar salvar a las dos personas que son especiales para ti?-Gon le pregunto a Leorio con una cara más sería

El grupo paro un momento, el chico Gon, tenía razón, entonces el chico comenzó a correr, después le siguieron los demás

Nota del autor

1.- Bueno, tal parece que si opte por LeorioXKurapica, lo que odian el yaoi, deben saber que en este universo alterno o historia inventada por un friki de la serie, no es yaoi, es una pareja hatero, pues Kurapica es mujer,

2.- Y como iba a decir arriba, esta historia no fue hecha por motivo de comercialización, si no con fines de ocio y saciar la curiosidad de este gordo friki que le escribe

3.-Espero que la historia fuese de su agrado, y este capítulo resulto ser el más largo de esta historia


	6. Río X Alrededor X Elección

Río X Alrededor X Elección

El grupo estaba caminando por el camino, el cual era un trayecto oscuro y parecía no terminar, Gon le pregunto a Kurapica; Dime Kurapica, esa anciana hablo de unos navegantes, ¿qué fue lo que quiso decir?, realmente, no le entendí nada

—El lugar donde se lleva a cabo la prueba del cazador cambia todos los años, el navegante sabe dónde queda la ubicación exacta, y lleva al candidato al lugar, dice que es casi imposible llegar al lugar de la prueba sin su ayuda

Kurapica hizo una pausa y continúo

—En otra palabra, tenemos que llegar donde está el navegante, para saber dónde está el lugar de la prueba, y debemos logar que reconozcan nuestro talento y capacidades

El chico Gon, miro el horizonte

—Ha, eso suena complicado

Kurapica le sonrío al chico pelo azabache y le golpeo despacio la espalda

—O vamos, hay que ser optimista Gon

—Todavía no llegamos a la salida

Leorio dejo caer su maleta, se sentó, y se quejó

—Al diablo, con las dos horas caminando, hace más de dos horas pasaron las dos horas, tengo hambre y quiero orinar

Los tres caminantes, miraron a Leorio con un sudor en la frente Kurapica, pensó con molestia

—Típico de Leorio

La joven Estela suspiro y comento

—Es un estúpido, he imbécil y además es quejumbroso

La chica puso su palma derecha en su frente y negó con la cabeza

—Con este tipo, dijo que los hombres son tan débiles

La Joven de la isla del norte observo a Gon y pensó; Bueno, no todos los sujetos son así

Gon le comento a Leorio con su típica voz alegre y con una su risa

—Te dejamos

— ¿Por qué, no descansamos un poco?

Leorio estaba cansado de la caminata, y se sentó en el suelo

— La salida, está justo aquí

Gon le anuncio a Leorio

Leorio al escuchar eso, saco sus últimas fuerzas para pararse

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué, no me avisaron antes?

Leorio corrió, dejando atrás al grupo, Ester al verlo suspiro y pensó; Cuando hay una meta, este hombre sí que deja sus caprichos

Leorio al llegar al final del túnel, observo un largo, el cual era ancho y un bote en la orilla

— Vaya, después del túnel un lago

El grupo, miro el lago

—He chicos, ¿Cómo, vamos a cruzar el lago?

— Señorita Ester, mire

Gon, apunto a un bote que estaba en la orilla, el grupo, se acercó al bote y lo examino, encontraron un agujero en medio del bote, la joven kuruta, exclamo

— Pero, parece que tiene un agujero

Gon, miro a Estela

— Señorita Estela, su martillo es grande y creo que puede tapar el agujero

Kurapica, observo que había un camino que rodeaba el río, y en el mismo río salían unas burbujas, Kurapica, miro al grupo de chico que estaba discutiendo como iban a subir en el bote

— ¿He chicos?

Nadie respondía, los tres estaban en su discusión, Kurapica observo que debajo en sus pies un conejo estaba comiendo pasto, la chica rubia topo el conejo de las orejas y comento con una voz más fuerte

— Dejen de discutir y miren

Los chicos observaron a la kuruta, la cual tiro el conejo al medio del lago, antes de que el animal cayese al agua, una gigante criatura apareció y alargo su cuelo para tratar de comer al conejo, pero una gran piraña gigante, salto del agua y atrapo al conejo, molesto la criatura de cuello largo se comió al pez junto con el conejo

Kurapica, miro a sus compañeros

— El río esta lleno de criaturas marinas, debemos rodear el río

Leorio, miro el camino que rodeaba el río y suspiro

— ¿Pero, cuantas horas nos tomara cruzar el río?

Ester, miro a Leorio y comento  
>— 2 a 4 horas, calculando<p>

Gon, se acercó a Leorio

— Tranquilo, llegaremos

Unos minutos después el grupo ya estaba en marcha, Gon, estaba adelante, mientras que Kurapica, Estela y Leorio estaba atrás de él

— He pequeña rubia, si te cansa aquí esta mis dos fuertes brazos para llevarte

Kurapica, miro a Leorio, eso parecía como un tipo de declaración

—Este… gracias, pero no lo creo necesarios

El grupo, siguió camino y se toparon con un cruce de camino, Leorio, se puso al medio del camino y observo los dos caminos

—Yo dijo que vamos hacía la derecha

Kurapi, se puso al lado de Leorio y apunto a la izquierda

— Izquierda

Ambos chocaron sus caras, y discutieron por la dirección, Estela, al ver esto suspiro

—Estos dos

La joven de la isla del norte, se acercó a los chicos, los separo y luego saco su martillo y puso el lado de la cabeza

— A esto, nosotros lo llamamos, decisión al azar

Estela, hizo girar el martillo, los demás observaron

El martillo, cayo a la izquierda

— Ya veo, entonces será a la izquierda

Kurapica, sonrío y Leorio se molesto, al tiempo después siguieron por el camino izquierdo, Gon, tenía una duda y no dudo en alzarla

— Escuchen, ¿Cómo vamos a impresionar al guía?

Kurapica, miro al chico de pelo azabache

— Esa es una buena pregunta

Leorio, sonrío

— Seguramente nos juzgaran por nuestra apariencia física, lo siento por ustedes, Gon, no eres muy fuerte, Kurapica, no es muy alta y Ester, eres pequeña

Ester, se enojo pues le digieran pequeña, tomo su martillo y golpeo el suelo

— No creo que nos juzgue por nuestra apariencia física, tonto

Kurapica, pensó un poco

— Ella tiene razón, tal vez tome otros campo, como inteligencia y habilidades

Kurapica, observo a Gon

— Aunque tu no lo sepas, tiene mucho de ellos

Estela, sonrío y abrazo a Gon por atrás

—Eso es cierto

Después de un rato caminando, vieron una casa que estaba abajo del cedro solitario, una extraña criatura voladora salió volando de esa casa, llevándose a una mujer, se escucharon unos gritos adentro de la casa y los chicos fueron a ver, hay estaba un hombre herido


	7. Chapter 7

Mentira X Verdades X Kiriko

Leorio, se acercó al hombre que estaba clamando que ayudase a su mujer, Leorio, se agacho y observo la herida de la pierna del sujeto

—Tengo los implementos necesarios para ayudarlo

Leorio, abrió su maletín hay había varios utensilio de primeros auxilios como de cirujano

Kurapica, miro como Leorio empezaba la curación

— Vaya, eres una caja de sorpresa Leorio

Kurapica, miro al sujeto herido después a la salida

— Voy a buscar a la mujer

Kurapica, salió corriendo junto con Ester y Gon, el joven Leorio, se quedo curando la herida del sujeto

Kurapica, paro en la entrada de un bosque y observo que atrás de ella estaban llegando Gon y Ester

— He no corras tan rápido

Ester se acercó a la joven Kurapica, los tres observaron que el camino del bosque se dividía en dos partes

— Voy por la izquierda ustedes dos vaya por la derecha

Gon y Ester, afirmaron con su cabeza y fueron a la derecha, Kurapica corrió hacía la izquierda, la chica rubio, siguió su camino hasta un claro, entonces observo que acostada en el claro estaba la mujer que había sido secuestrada por la criatura mágica, la joven pelo rubio se hacer a la chica, puso su palma en la espalda y la empezó a mover para despertarla, mientras hacía esta acción se fijo que la chica tenía varios símbolos, la joven despertó y observo a la pelo rubio, la joven Kuruta la observo

— Estas bien

— Si

La joven, le conto que ella escapo del kiriko y que en el escape se desmayo en el claro

Mientras, Ester y Gon, estaba buscando a la chica, Gon, sintió la presencia de una criatura mágica cercana

— Señorita Ester, voy en busca de la criatura mágica, usted debe ir con la señorita Kurapica

Ester, miro con sorpresa a Gon, el cual corrió y se desvaneció en el bosque

— Gon

Ester, suspiro y miro el bosque

— Bien, eres un chico problemático, Gon

Ester, se devolvió y fue donde se encontraba Kurapica, la cual estaba junto con la joven secuestrada por el Kiriko, se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía unos tatuajes

— Esos tatuajes. ¿Eres una sacerdotisa?

La joven chica, miro su tatuaje y afirmo con su cabeza, pero Kurapica detecto una falla en la ocupación de la mujer

— Eso es falso, tú no eres una sacerdotisa…

Kurapica, fue interrumpida por Ester, la joven rubia, miro a su compañera de viaje

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ester?

La joven de la isla del norte, se rasco la nuca y miro a Kurapica

— El joven Gon, dijo que iba a buscar a la criatura solo

— Ese niño

Ester, miro el tatuaje de la mujer y se puso pensativa, lo que cual fue percibido por la rubia

— ¿Que sucede, Ester?

— Esos tatuajes son sacerdotisas de la aldea Isumi, la cual esta en la costa del continente, las sacerdotisa de mi tribu, va a una ceremonia que coincide con la de ella, sé que en Isumi a diferencia de nuestra isla, las sacerdotisa juran servir a dios y ser soltera toda su vida, ¿porque, una mujer como tu quería casarse?

Kurapica, observo a la mujer, la cual sonrió he iba a contestar cuando se escucho un grito, luego se vio a la criatura voladora con el hombre que estaba herido, atrás de él estaba Leorio, corriendo, cuando el hombre de pelo negro, miro a la joven rubia, paro, respiro un momento

—Esa criatura, volvió y se llevo al hombre

Ester, observo el bosque

— Gon, fue a buscar a esa criatura

Kurapica, observo también el bosque y respiro hondo

— Este chico, es problemático

Kurapica, miro a sus compañeros de viaje

— Voy a buscarlo, Leoio y Ester, quédense con la mujer

La joven, estaba apunto de correr, cuando fue detenida por Leorio, la joven rubia se dio la vuelta

— Ten cuidado… esa criatura es fuerte, y ha…

Kurapica, se sonrojo un poco, esa situación era algo incomoda para la chica

— Me cuidare

Leorio, sonrío y levanto el dedo pulgar para animar a la peli rubio, la chica, sonrío y se fue aun con su mejillas rojas, Ester, que observaba la escena, sonrío y miro a Leorio

— Vaya, veo que quieres conquistar a Kurapica

— Bueno, me gusta la chica, creo que es mi tipo

Leorio, sonrío y miro a Ester

— ¿Y tu con Gon?

Ester, se rio con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla

— Admito que me gusta, es inocente y optimista, pero dejare pasar el tiempo un poco más, además creo que lo que más importa ahora es ayudar a estas personas y llegar donde esta el examen

Leorio, sonrío y afirmo con su cabeza

Kurapica, corrió tras Gon, entonces en el camino observo que el kiriko volaba algunos metros al lado derecho de la joven, la rubia, paro su camino y se preparo para atacar, la criatura, se paro al frente de la joven rubia, la kuruta, se dio cuenta que una ala estaba herida, la joven, pensó que Gon, había luchado contra el, pero la criatura se había escapado herida, eso le facilitaría las cosas, la criatura voló sobre Kurapica, la chica se protegió cruzando sus armas, se giro para contratacar a la criatura, pero esta no apareció, la pelo rubio tuvo un tiempo en esa posición, ella estaba cautelosa, entonces la criatura paso volando por el lado izquierdo de la joven, pero no ataco a la rubia, la chica decidió seguir al kiriko, se dio cuenta que su ala no estaba herida, eso le pareció extraño a la joven, pero siguió con su camino, por un momento la criatura se perdió de su vista, paro un rato, suspiro y siguió derecho, entonces escucho un grito conocido

—Kurapica

La kuruta, giro su cuerpo y miro al dueño de ese grito, era Leorio que iba junto con Ester

— ¿Dejaron sola a la mujer?

Ester, miro a Kurapica con una sonrisa

— Ella dijo que estaba bien, y que iba sola hacía su cabaña, además Leorio, estaba preocupado por ti

Kurapica, se sonrojo por ese comentario y agacho su cabeza para que no se notara, Ester, miro el horizonte

— Bueno, vayamos por donde ibas, Kurapica

La peli rubia, afirmo con su cabeza y los tres continuaron su camino, ambos pararon al ver a la criatura alada que estaba al frente de Gon, el chico, parecía algo cansado, pero se afirmaba, se veía que los dos habían luchado, la joven, también se fijo en la herida del kiriko, entonces un pensamiento se cruzo por su mente, se dio cuenta que eran dos, los tres corrieron hacía Gon y se pusieron al lado del joven

El Kiriko, estaba hablando con Gon, entonces el joven pelo de punta comento algo

— Tú eres diferente a la criatura que estaba persiguiendo

Por un momento el kiriko, se sorprendió, pero luego se rio

— ¿Por qué, dices eso?

— Físicamente eres diferente, además tu tonos de voz es más agudo y más alto

— Ven querida, aquí sucede algo que no pasa todos los días

En ese momento, apareció de unos matorrales otro Kiriko

— Hace mucho que nadie nos identificaban

Kurapica, Leorio y Ester, que había dejado las armas haber un ambiente menos tenso, se miraban entre ellos, Ester, le pregunto a Kurapica

— ¿Notas la diferencia?

— No, si no fuese por la herida en su ala, no me daría cuenta que había dos o tal vez más de dos, primero predice una tormenta y diferencia dos criaturas magicas

Leorio, se ajusto sus lentes

— Ya veo

Ester, sonrío

— Eso es lo que me gusta de él, tiene una gran habilidad

Kurapica, miro a la joven sacerdotisa, la cual se sonrojo, los Kirikos, siguieron hablando

— Como verán, nosotros somos los navegantes

Aparecieron la pareja, pero esta vez lucia un poco diferentes, ambos tenían unas orejas de kiriko, la primera en hablar fue la mujer

— Yo soy su hija

— Y yo su hijo, nosotros nos hicimos pasar por la pareja

La mujer, empezó a elogiar a la joven rubia y a Ester

— Ustedes dos, se dieron cuenta por mi tatuaje que no era una sacerdotisa, se requiere de mucha habilidad, saber historia antigua o estar en contacto con la tribu, para darse cuenta, Kurapica, usted tiene mucho poder de observación y usted Ester, le acompaña mucho la suerte

Ester, se sonrojo y sonrío

— Según el horóscopo de mi isla, nací en la séptima estrella, la estrella de la buena suerte y de la fortuna

El hijo kiriko, agradeció a Leorio por las buenas curaciones, Leorio, estaba algo nervioso y deseaba que no hablase más que le apenaba mucho. El kiriko, dijo que los cuatros habían pasado el examen

Ester, abrazo por detrás a Gon con felicidad, y sin que Leorio y Kurapica, se dieran cuenta ambos se abrazaron, luego se separaron sonrojados, y ambos se disculparon el otro y luego remontaron el viaje pero por el aire, cada uno se llevo a los cuatros aspirantes


	8. Chapter 8

Empieza la prueba de Cazador

El kiriko, que estaba en su forma humana, caminaba observando un papel en el cual estaba escrita la dirección de la sede de la prueba de cazador, la criatura, llevaba al grupo de aspirante, entonces ellos miraron una casa de madera que estaba entre medio de dos edificios, la construcción era algo vieja y pequeña.

El kiriko, afirmo con su cabeza al ver la casa y miro a los aspirantes

— Aquí es

Los chicos, observaron la casa. Leorio, pregunto con decepción

— ¿Esta es la sede del cazador?, pensaba que era más majestuoso

El kiriko, toco la puerta y una anciana le abrió, la anciana le pregunto al kiriko

— ¿Como está el clima?

El kirko, con su sonrisa contesto

— Nublado y nevando

La abuelita, abrió la puerta, y los chicos entraron al lugar, la casa era de una pieza completamente de madera, dos sillones y una escotilla, la anciana se sentó en uno de los sillones y empezó a fumar de una pipa. Un anciano pequeño fue hacia la escotilla y la abrió

Entren

Los aspirantes a cazadores y el kiriko, bajaron por la escalera, primero bajo Kurapica, luego los demás, ellos caminaron por un corredor completamente de metal, al igual que sus paredes y una luz que iluminaba el lugar con poca luminosidad. El grupo, llego al frente de un ascensor, el kiriko, le paso los números al grupo de aspirantes y se despidió del grupo

—Bueno, aquí los dejo, espero verlos el próximo año

Gon, le sonrío y le despidió con estrechando la mano de un sorprendido Kiriko

—señor Kiriko, muchas gracias por su ayuda

El kiriko, sonrío y después de despedirse de Gon, se fue del lugar.

El grupo, estaban bajando por el ascensor. Gon, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, Kurapica, estaba apoyada en la pared del ascensor al lado de la kuruta, se encontraba Leorio, y Ester, estaba al frente de Kurapica, Leorio, estaba reclamando sobre las palabras del kiriko

— ¿Cómo se atreve ese a decirnos, los veré el próximo año?, como si ya diese por sentado que no vamos a pasar la prueba

La kuruta, estaba con sus manos cruzadas y tenía sus ojos cerrado contesto al comentario de Leorio

— La cantidad de aspirantes que pasa es poca, se ha contabilizado que una persona pasa cada tres años, las pruebas son muy difíciles, los novatos se rinde a la mitad del camino, incluso algunos termina mal físicamente que no puede volver a dar el examen de nuevo

Gon, comento

— No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué, toda esa gente quiere convertirse en cazadores y tomar tanto riesgos?

La joven kuruta y Leorio, miraron algo molesto al chico Gon. Leorio, pregunto

— ¿Tú crees que las personas, toman el examen sin tener conocimientos?

Gon, retrocedió un poco asustado y contesto

—he, eso no lo se

Kurapica, comento

— Escuchen, un cazador es…

Leorio, miro por unos segundos a la kuruta y luego observando a Gon, interrumpió a la kuruta

— la persona con mejor paga

Al mismo tiempo, la kuruta alzaba su voz

— la más loable

Leorio, miro con enfado a la kuruta y exclamo molesto

— Otra vez tú, ¿te crees muy inteligente?

Kurapica, miro con enojo al pelinegro y le contesto

— Tu bastardo codicioso

Ambos chicos, se miraron con furia y Leorio, aconsejo a Gon

— Gon, escúchame cuidadosamente, la licencia de cazador te permitirá entrar a cualquier parte y así poder hacer uso de las instalaciones públicas sin cargo alguno

Kurapica, observo a Leorio con cara de molestia. El pelinegro, continúo

— Si te convierte en cazador de recompensa o de tesoro, puedes amansar una gran fortuna

La kuruta y el pelinegro, se observaron y luego el chico termino

— Puede tener una vida llena de lujo

La rubia, refuto al pelo negro

— Nada de eso Gon, mantener orden en la naturaleza y en la gente es el trabajo del cazador, como un cazador de herencia o de animales, parte del trabajo es mantener la herencia cultural o proteger las especies en vía de extinción o capturar criminales notables

De nuevo el pelinegro y la rubia se observaron y como dirigiéndose al mismo Leorio exclamo

— Debe tener mente sana y un cuerpo sano y a toda prueba

Ambos se chocaron las frentes con enojo, mientras era observado por un asustado Gon y una pensativa, Ester.

La pelirrubia y Leorio, observaron a un asustado Gon, y al unisonó preguntaron al chico

— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Kurapica, pregunto

— ¿Qué clase de cazador quiere ser Gon, dime?

Ester, que observaba la situación desde un sector algo lejano, sonrío y pensó

— Esos dos, parece una pareja de cazados discutiendo el futuro de su hijo

Ester, se dio cuenta que el ascensor se había detenido y observo la puerta del ascensor que se abría. La sacerdotisa, miro al trío y exclamo

— Oigan Chicos, el ascensor ya se detuvo

Los chicos, observaron a la sacerdotisa. Al rato, el grupo salían del ascensor, la puerta se cerro.

El cuarteto, se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de aspirante que habían. Gon, al ver todo esas personas comento

— wow, son muchas personas

Kurapicas, que observa con mucha detención la cantidad de personas, comento

— Es normal, teniendo en cuenta la importancia de ser un cazador

Kurapica, pensó

— El ambiente es diferente y los sujetos de este lugar, se ven diferentes a lo que había visto antes

Un hombre de estatura baja, un poco robusto, su nariz era gruesa y alargada, sus ojos eran café oscuro, su pelo corto y café claro con un peinado hacia atrás, sus orejas un poco grande, vestía con un pantalón café, zapatos negros y una chaqueta café, el extraño, saludo a los aspirantes

— Por lo que veo son nuevos

Gon, miro al tipo extraño y pregunto

— ¿quién es usted y como sabes que somos nuevos?

El sujeto, comento con una sonrisa

— Perdón por no presentarme, soy Tonpa, he repetido el examen 35 veces, lo suficiente para identificar las personas que vienen por estos lugares

Tonpa, le ofreció la mano a cada uno de los chicos, pero Leorio, se negó a darle la mano. En la habitación se escucho un grito y se veía varias caras atemorizadas. Tonpa, comento

—Otra vez ese loco

El grupo, observo que la causa del alboroto, era una persona que estaba vestido como un bufón, era extremadamente pálido, su pelo era de color verde claro peinado hacia arriba, era alto y delgado, una estrella verde clara pintada en su mejilla izquierda y en mejilla derecha una gota roja pintada, sus zapatos eran de bufón color morado, llevaba pantalones algo ancho, una camisa roja de manga corta, una chaqueta más corta que la camisa en el cual tenía pintado en cada lado la pica negra y el trébol de la misma pinta que la pica, la chaqueta era de color morado al igual que su pantalón.

El extraño bufón, miro a un hombre que estaba partido por la mitad y pegado la pared, saco una carta de joker que estaba al lado del hombre partido por la mitad y el bufón, comento

— Debería excusarte, cuando tropiezas con alguien

Tonpa, comento viendo al bufón

— El numero 44, el mago Hisoka, el año pasado se escuchaba un rumor de que él iba a pasar el examen, pero lo descalificaron por a ver casi mato a un examinador que detestaba, no solo eso, escuche que había dejado invalido a varias personas, tenga cuidado con el procure no acerase es peligroso

Leorio, exclamo

— ¿Y cómo una persona como esa, se le puede permitir hacer el examen de nuevo?

Ester, comento con algo de enojo

— Es unas de las pocas veces que estoy de acuerdo con el viejo, además se ve que le gusta matar

Tonpa, miro al grupo con cara de iba a meter cuco

— Si, los examinadores cambia todos los años y el examen es definido por ellos, si el examinador, dice que puede pasar, incluso el mismo diablo puede pasar, es la realidad de la prueba del cazador

Ester, al escuchar eso trago saliva y pensó

— Por el creador de nuestra tierra, donde me vine a meter

En ese instante se escucho un timbre, los cazadores observaron a un sujeto bien vestido, peinado hacia los lados, bigotes que terminaban en unas cuervas hacía arriba, este sujeto bajaba lentamente hacía el suelo, mientras portaba el objeto del ruido, una extraña cosa verde, con ojos amarrillos y una lengua larga que era el interruptor del ruido. Algunos aspirantes retrocedieron para dejar espacio al hombre, el cual aterrizo y comento

— Vengo a anunciar el comienzo de la prueba del cazador, por favor seguidme

Las personas observaron al sujeto, el cual hablaba sin tener una boca.

Gon, exclamo

— Vaya al fin comenzó la prueba final

La joven Kurapica, que miraba con algo de nervio pensó

—Aquí viene lo fuerte

Leorio, se ajusto su corbata

— Estoy nervioso

Ester, que estaba al lado del pelinegro comento

— Vamos viejo

Leorio, observo a la chica enojada

— He, no soy ningún viejo

— Como dije antes, eres más grande que yo, te puedo llamar viejo

Ester, se río y luego giro su cabeza y pensó

— Aunque, en realidad estoy nerviosa, me gustaría llegar al final con este grupo de chico, en especial con el lindo de Gon

Perdón por la demora de este capítulo, este es el intento número cuatro que tengo para hacer este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado


	9. Chapter 9

Correr y más correr/ Chico de la patineta/ joven sin zapatos/

El grupo de más de 400 participantes, estaba empezando a seguir al sujeto de buen vestir y de cara sin boca, el cual comento a los participantes

—Deben de seguir el ritmo hasta la próxima prueba

Ester, le pareció fácil la prueba y pensó

— Esto va a ser fácil

Al principio la marcha era normal. Mientras. Leorio, observo a los participantes y comento

— Pensaba que se iba a ir algunos participantes

La marcha, pareció acelerarse un poco más, eso fue notado por el cuarteto. Gon, fue el primero en comentar

— Estamos…

Tonpa, pregunto

— ¿Tan bien te diste cuenta?

Kurapica, que ya se había dado cuenta de ese cambio de ritmo, continúo con la frase de Gon

— Estamos acelerando el paso

El paso, fue acelerado más rápido y se podía observar la distancia amplia entre el grupo y el examinador. Tonpa, comento

— Se inventaron esto, este año

El cuarteto, observaron con sorpresa a Tonpa y exclamaron "¿Qué? Tonpa, continúo la frase

— Parece ser que el examen final ha comenzado

El examinador, que estaba yendo más rápido se presento

— Lamento presentarme ahora, mi nombre es Satothu, lo conduciré al lugar de la prueba

Al escuchar eso las personas se sorprendieron. Ester, que estaba al lado de Gon, pensó

— por el amor del creador de nuestra isla, esto va más rápido, además este tipo que viste bien formal, está más rápido cada vez más, espera esta prueba nos mide la resistencia,

Satothu, que estaba caminando más rápido que el grupo comento

— Ustedes ya debieron de darse cuenta, en esta prueba debe de mantener el ritmo, hasta que llegamos al lugar del segundo examen

Ester, pensó

— Debo mantener el ritmo, no voy a retirarme aunque muera

Ya había pasado 30 minutos y el examinador, iba más rápido. Gon, pregunto

— ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos corriendo?

Tonpa, le contesto un poco cansado

—Bueno yo diría 30 minutos

Gon, que estaba algo extrañado por la clase de prueba comento

— qué prueba tan extraña

Kurapica, comento al escuchar lo que había dicho Gon

— No, esta prueba busca medir la resistencia de cada participante

Tonpa, miro a Kurapica y comento

— Veo que te diste cuenta, chica, la presión sicológica es mucha, no se sabe cuando tiempo hay que correr y en donde estamos, puede pasar horas y horas, sin saber de la salida

Ester, le comento a Gon

— Es una prueba dura, pero hay que aguantar

Gon, miro a Ester, se dio cuenta de que la personalidad de Ester había cambiado a una personalidad un poco más seria, además la razón de que la joven Ester se tomase la prueba era demasiada seria, así que pregunto

— señorita Ester, ¿Por qué, quiere se cazadora?

La joven sacerdotisa, sonrío y miro a Gon

— Veras en mi isla hay una costumbre, que los jóvenes de mi edad tienen, es que deben salir para ver el mundo y disfrutarlo, si quiere puede quedarse en el mundo o volver a la isla, en cambio la sacerdotisas tienen por obligación volver a la isla después de los 20 años, en los años que uno está afuera de la isla, debe cumplir una prueba de fuerza y fortaleza, uno elige cual, esa es la condición para convertirse en sacerdotisa, yo elegí convertirme en cazadora y es una apuesta que le hice a mis compañeras y lo voy a pasar

Gon, observo a la aprendiza de sacerdotisa y comento

— Extraña costumbre

Ester, sonrío

— Yo diría eso mismo del exterior

Gon, que tenía unas cuantas dudas y miro a Tonpa, el chico le pregunto

— Dígame señor Tonpa, como lleva participando 35 veces, ¿usted debe conocer a personas interesantes en la prueba?

Tonpa, que no paraba de trotar contesto

— Si, algo así

Gon, con una sonrisa dijo

— Por favor, háblame de ellos debe de ser personas maravillosas

— De acuerdo te hablare de ellos comencemos con el numero 103, Burbon el encantador de serpiente, su virtud principal es de ser muy vengativo, el numero 76 Shori, es experto en artes marciales, no hay nadie que le gane en su categoría, el 255, Wesle, es luchador y sobresale por su fuerza e inteligencia, de 195 al 199, los tres hermano Amorir, su gran combinación han hecho que ellos ganen varios puntos y hay esta 384, Greta, el caza recompensa, puede cazar cualquier criatura con una cerbatana y un hueso, es muy talentosos esos son los aspirante

Gon, con comento

— Todos parece ser increíble

Ester, comento

— Yo puede levantar la roca de la sacerdotisa del norte, una gran roca al lado del volcán

Leorio, comento

— La pregunta es, ¿ si uno puede pasar o no?

En ese instante, un chico de pelo gris y de tez morena apareció al lado de Gon, el joven andaba el patineta, elemento que Leorio noto y lo molestia exclamo

— Oye tu, chico, eso no es gusto, no ves que va contra las reglas

Gon, que estaba maravillado con la patineta del chico, pregunto al joven del numero 99.

—Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico, miro a Leorio y pregunto con una rebeldía

— ¿Qué cosa va contra las reglas?

Leorio, estaba molesto por el tono del joven de pelo gris, Gon, apoyo al chico del numero 99 y comento

— El examinador dijo solo "sígame"

Leorio, con molestia le reprocho a Gon, la frase. Kurapica, que estaba escuchando la discusión exclamo

— No grites estás gastado energía, básicamente podíamos traer lo que quisiéramos al examen

Leorio, comento entre susurros

— Que odiosa eres

Ester, observo a Kurapica con una sonrisa picara, la chica rubia, miro a Ester y se sonrojo al ver esa sonrisa. Ester, se acerco a Kurapica y le susurro

— Pareces una novia preocupándote por su prometido

Kurapica, se puso como un tomate, pero prefirió callar pues era malo gritar en esa situación

Tonpa, se puso al lado del joven

— Veo que eres nuevo, si te parece te puedo responder tus dudas

El 99, miro de forma siniestra a Tonpa, el repitente, al ver esa mirada, se cayó.

El numero 99, se acerco al joven Gon, el cual miro al chico y pregunto; ¿Qué?

El numero 99, pregunto

— ¿Quieres saber mi nombre?

— Si, pero no importa eso, si no quiere decírmelo no me lo digas, yo me llamo Gon

— Con que Gon, ya veo

El extraño Chico, miro a Leorio y pregunto

— Oye viejo, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Leorio, miro molesto al joven de pelo gris y exclamo

—Yo soy un joven

Gon, el extraño chico, Ester, que estaba al lado de Kurapica e incluso Tonpa, exclamaron; Ni lo digas

— Incluso tu Gon, jamás te volveré a dirigir la palabra

Kurapica, se puso al margen de la discusión y pensó

— Mejor que me ponga a un lado y mantenga mi distancia

Kurapica, miro a Leorio y pensó

— Aunque sea mayor, igual tiene su atractivo

En ese momento una chica rebaso el grupo, la joven tenía el pelo de color azabache, el cual terminaba en una puntas dobladas, su tez era blanca, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, era alta, era esbelta, vestía de un pantalón largo, una camisa blanca, pero sus pies estaban del calzos, la joven, se puso delante del grupo y siguió adelantando. Leorio, al ver esto comento

— Es algo grosera esa chica

Ester, suspiro y miro a Leorio


	10. Capitulo 10

La prueba de resistencia, aún estaba en su progreso y se veía un Leorio casi llegando al límite

Que podía resistir un humano común y corriente en la condiciones que estaba Leorio, pero el aún seguía adelante. La joven Ester, se sorprendió que Leorio, aun siendo que el hombre pelo negro y maletín, el cual tenía más pinta de un empresario, político o un estafador y el cual no tenía una apariencia muy fuerte, este aun de pie y junto a ellos

—Debe de tener un objetivo muy fuerte para seguir adelante—Pensó la joven Ester, suspiro y comento en voz baja—Al igual que todos nosotros

— ¿Dijo algo, señorita Ester?—Pregunto Gon, que estaba al lado de la joven

—He, no he dicho nada, joven Gon—le contesto Ester con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y pensó—Olvide que el joven Gon, tiene un oído animal

Ester, miro a Leorio

—He anciano—Exclamo Ester a Leorio

—No me digas anciano, sabes que soy joven—dijo un molesto Leorio

—Bien, bien, viejo—Ester, miro a Leorio con algo de enfado y pregunto—vejestorio, ¿cuál es tu objetivo real, para convertirte en cazador?

—Ya deja de insinuar que soy viejo—exclamo Leorio y comento—además, no tengo que decirte cual es mi objetivo, ya sabes que es por el dinero

Ester, suspiro

—No creo que sea eso, el dinero no es algo muy importante para arriesgar la vida, debe de ser algo más importante—pensó con cara de pensativa la joven y comento a Leorio con una sonrisa burlona—He viejo, espero que pueda llegar al final

— ¿Que insinúas?

—Nada, nada, simplemente que no se ve tan fuerte—Ester, se rió del aspirante a cazador

—Tú no te ves tan fuerte que digamos, chiquilla—Leorio, contesto con enfado a la burla de la chica

Ester, se enojó por el comentario del pelo negro y tomo el mango de su martillo y lo levanto, mostrando un gran martillo

—Quiere probar que tan débil soy—Ester, exclamo hirviendo de rabia por el comentario de

Leorio, esa acción no solo asusto a Leorio, si no a varias persona alrededor de la joven, las cuales se retiraron un poco

Kurapica, que estaba al medio de esos dos aspirantes a cazadores, suspiro

—Oigan, dejen de discutir que se le va a acabar el aire—Kurapica, exclamo con algo de molestia

—Leorio, me molesto diciendo que soy débil, eso me molesta, solo dos personas me pueden decir débil...bueno tres, pero no un viejo de corbata—Exclamo Ester, que estaba enfadada con Leorio

—Tu empezaste, chiquilla—exclamo Leorio con enfado, el aspirante a cazador se había recuperado del susto que le había dado el martillo que saco Ester

Los dos aspirantes, continuaron su discusión, Kurapica, suspiro al ver esto

—Parece que tienes mucho problemas con tus amigos—una voz femenina le hablo a la joven rubia

La joven kuruta, miro a la dueña de la voz, era una joven de tez blanca, ojos azules, pelo de color rojo fuego, largo y que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, le tapaba las orejas y la frente, llevaba unos lentes de marco redondo, era de cuerpo delgado, su cuerpo parecía de unos 14 años de edad, una falda color blanca que le llegaba hasta el tobillo, sandalias negras, camisa blanca de manga larga, una corbata de mariposa roja, guantes blancos y un sombrero.

—Estos dos... —suspiro Kurapica y con sorpresa miro a la chica de 14 años— ¿y tú quién eres?

—Disculpa, me llamo Amaranta Harrison—se presentó la joven

—Kurapika—se presentó la joven rubia

—Vaya, eres la más hermosa flor que he visto en este lugar—una voz masculina, se hizo presente y se puso al lado de la kuruta y en forma picara empezó a coquetear con la joven rubia—¿Quieres acompañarnos?, tu sería perfecta como mi novia

Kurapica, miro al sujeto, era un chico de unos 20 años, tez blanca, ojos verdes oscuros, pelo castaño oscuro y corto, de cuerpo esbelto, vestido de un pantalón de negro, camisa blanca, una gabardina negra, un sombrero negro y guantes blancos

—hermano—Amaranta, que con molestia cerro sus ojos

— ¿qué sucede, hermana? —pregunto el sujeto sonriendo

—Deja de coquetear—Amaranta, golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza—No ves que nos estas avergonzando

Kurapica, al ver esto suspiro de nuevo

—Esto es típico—comento Kurapica, luego la rubia, miro a sus compañeros de viaje , los cuales aún estaban peleando

—Ha cállate de una vez—Leorio, exclamo mirando a Ester

—No, cállate tu vejestorio—exclamo con enfado Ester

Kurapica, que observaba la situación y viendo que la pelea se tornaba en una discusión eterna y desesperante, tomo la rienda del asusto, le tiro la oreja a Leorio y luego hizo lo mismo con Ester

—Cállense, ustedes dos de una maldita vez, están gastando energía, maldita sea—exclamo la joven Kuruta, con molestia

—Pero si ella comenzó—Exclamo Leorio, en forma casi infantil

—Pero tú seguiste, o vamos eres más grande que Ester, deberías calmarte—Exclamo la kuruta, con molestia

—Bien, bien—Leorio, comento un poco molesto y suspiro

Ya había pasado 10 minutos y ya se notaba en Leorio, en cansancio y la transpiración

—Maldición—Exclamo Leorio, que se quitó, su chaleco, camisa y la corbata se la puso en la frente, dejando su torso al descubierto

Ester y Kurapica, se pusieron colorada al ver que el torso del joven estaba bien formado

—Ha, ponte algo—Exclamo Ester, que desvió su mirada

—Cállate mocosa, yo siguiere hasta el final aunque me desnude por completo—exclamo el pelo negro

—Ha, no hagas eso, que verte desnudo sería como ver a un esqueleto con telaraña—Exclamo, enfadada la joven Ester

Kurapica, sonrío al escuchar eso, no lo encontró tan mal ejemplo, de hecho pensaba en imitar el ejemplo de su compañero de viaje

—Creo que seguiré su ejemplo—Kurapika, pensó y se quitó la ropa de arriba, dejando la ropa de abajo, un pantalón gris y una camisa del mismo color, la camisa dejaba de ver su busto no tan grande, pero no tan pequeño, sus pantalones ajustados reflejaba unas piernas delgadas, pero ágiles, la demás parte de su ropa mostraba la figura delgada del cuerpo de curapica

—Vaya, no tiene mal cuerpo, esta chiquilla—pensó Leorio

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al final del túnel, muchos de los cazadores estaban cansados del trote, otros más acostumbrados estaban bien

—Bueno, esto son lo que pasaron la primera prueba—pensó el examinador, que miro a los aspirantes que habían llegado y comento—la primera prueba a finalizado

Los aspirantes, observaron que la puerta del túnel, se cerraba y que dejaba encerrado en el túnel a los que no alcanzaron a llegar, Ester, observo esto, el brazo derecho lo puso atrás y elevo su mano izquierda y la puso al frente de sus labios, hizo una referencia y cerro sus ojos

—Que tenga suerte, para la próxima, le doy las bendiciones de las estrellas —rezo Ester

Ester, aprendiz de sacerdotisa y aspirante a cazadora, observo que Gon, se acercaba al joven de pelo plateado

—Que bien, que mi príncipe lo haya logrado—pensó Ester, con una sonrisa, luego observo que no a pocos metros al lado suyo, se encontraba la chica de pelos azabache que terminaban en puntas, la cual había rebasado al grupo con anterioridad, la joven, estaba observando a Gon, con una cara de pensativa, eso molesto a la joven aprendiz de sacerdotisa y no tardo en expresar su molestia hacía aquella recién aparecida

— He tú, recién aparecida—Exclamo celosa, la aprendiz de sacerdotisa, que se acero a la joven de pelo azabache

La chica pelo azabache, miro a la aprendiz de sacerdotisa

— ¿Te estas dirigiendo a mí? —pregunto la chica de ojos amarillos

—Sí, me estoy dirigiendo a ti —exclamo molesta la joven Ester— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mirando a mi querido príncipe?

—mmm, ya veo—Como la pelo azabache y miro a la Ester— ¿Te has declarado?

Ese comentario, puso roja a Ester

—aun no, pero algún día lo hare—Exclamo enfadada la joven aprendiz de sacerdotisa, ¿Y tú, no me digas que te gusta los chicos, menor que tú?

De hecho la chica pelo azabache, parecía tener más edad que Ester

—No me interesa los chicos menores que yo—Comento la chica de pelo azabache, sin cambiar su mirada de frialdad hacía Ester

— ¿Y porque, miras a mi Gon? —pregunto Ester a la chica de ojos amarillo

—mmm, tal vez no miraba a Gon, si no al pelo plateado, tiene un aire que me gusta—la pelo azabache, miro a Ester y sonrío

—Eso es mentira—Exclamo Ester y miro a la joven azabache—se te nota en los ojos

La pelo azabache, sonrío y luego se alejó del lugar

—He, mentirosa—exclamo Ester a la chica pelo azabache

La chica pelo azabache, paro un momento

—Mi nombre no es mentirosa, es Aitana, no lo olvides niña—la joven, se alejó de la vista de la chica aprendiz de sacerdotisa

El examinador, miro a los que quedaba y comento

—Bien, ya es hora de irnos—comento el examinador

—Alto—exclamo una voz que hizo que los aspirantes mirase a un tipo que estaba herido y moribundo—este, no es el examinador

El herido, tiro una bolsa y apareció algo parecido a un simio y a la vez a un humano—miren, estas criatura pueden imitar al ser humano, para comérselo, ese tipo, no es el examinador, él es una de esas criaturas

Todos los participantes, estaban sorprendido por lo que había dicho esa persona

— ¿Esto, será acaso parte de la prueba? —se preguntó Kurapica y pensó de nuevo—¿o será la realidad?

La joven, observo al examinador que se veía muy tranquilo

Notas del autor

Buenas, perdón por la demora de este capítulo, bien, ya vamos por el décimo, no daré ninguna excusa. Como verán, en este capítulo he agrado a más personajes originales secundarios, gracia por los comentarios y esperen el próximo capitulo


End file.
